


hurt me, baby

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert have some fun.Idk I'm just horny. Gil tops.





	hurt me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> sry 4 the formattinh idk what happened

Arthur's legs are quivering, forced to sit on his knees with slowly weakening thighs. A blindfold is wrapped around his eyes, and his arms are tied tight together behind his back. Hes left to his hearing.

What he can hear is his own heavy breathing, and shuffling on the bed above him. He hears himself whimper pathetically when the foot between his legs shifts, pressing against his still-clothed hard on.

"Gilbert..." He whispers, hips greedily stuttering forward on the boot.

"I thought I told you not to move?" Comes the just as soft respond. "Can you not behave yourself around me?"

"Sir-" Arthur hisses out, leaning his forehead on the knee in front of him. He is sweaty from edging, shaking badly.

A sharp tug to his hair pulls his face up, mouth dropping open lewdly.

"Do you want to cum or not, whore?"

"I do."

"Beg."

Arthur stays quiet, heartbeat loud in his ears. The hand that was in his hair travels down, cupping his face gently before practically forcing his mouth open. He groans, feeling Gilbert's thumb slide against his tongue. It pushes into his throat, forcing more saliva into his mouth.

" _Beg_."

"Fuck you..." Arthur manages out around the thumb.

Gilbert's thumb retreats, and Arthur hears the other man shuffle, and the soft clicking of metal against metal. He hears a noise accompanied by a soft grunt by Gilbert. 

Something cold presses against Arthur's lower lip, and he ruffles his eyebrows in confusion. Desperately, he attempts to figure it out, blinking into darkness.  
His tongue slips out, sliding against the cold metal. A bitter taste comes up, and it clicks in his mind.

Gilbert is holding a gun to his mouth.

His heart begins to race, fear and arousal jolting through him.

Gilbert seems to be hesitating, not yet pressing the barrel into his mouth.

"Yes..." Arthur whispers, and the barrel slips into his mouth and slides against his tongue.  
"Suck," Gilbert commands, and Arthur lets out a needy whimper.

His mouth drops open more and he carefully moves his tongue, lapping at the metal. He begins to bob his head, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. Arthur sucks a bit, tongue tracing across the opening of the barrel. He pressed his tongue in, lapping up the gun powder on the inside.

There's a soft click of the safety going off, and Arthur's adrenaline spikes.

"Are you getting off on this?" Gilbert says with a soft, almost laugh and Arthur's face warms up in embarrassment. He nods, teeth sliding against the underside of the gun.

"Gross. Normal people don't get all horny with shit like this, Arthur."

Arthur groans around the gun, shifting to press his hips harder against the boot.

"A normal person would be terrified."

Arthur shakes, gasping as the gun pulls from his mouth. He can feel the spit slide down his chin.

"Or does the fear just turn you on more?"

The gun cracks hard against Arthur's cheek, he shudders at the pain and the warm feeling of blood trickling down his cheek.

"Answer."

Finally, Arthur whimpers out a "It does, sir."

"Slut."

Arthur can't stop a noise like a sob leave his mouth, pulling at the cloth holding his hands behind his back.

"Sir, sir," Arhur pants, tilting his head up & opening his mouth again.

"Yes, baby?"

"Please let me cum, please, please I've been good, I..." His panting and whining, unable to put together a proper sentence outside of whining and begging.

He hears a chuckle and a noise like approval and Arthur immediately rubs his hips down, grinding needily agsinst the boot.

His heart beats harder in his chest, hearing Gilbert unzip his pants.

He nearly ignores the noise, focused on chasing that sweet, temporary high. His thighs squeeze tighter around Gilbert's foot, mouth opened into mindless moans.

Gilbert's hand cups his cheek, thumb hooking his mouth open, unable to be closed.

Finally, _finally_ Arthur cums. He lets out a croon, shaking awfully around Gilbert and pressing closer to him. His vision flashes white hot behind his eyes as he soils his pants, and his lungs strain in a noiseless scream.

When he comes back down, he's breathing hard, and barely notices as something wet - Gilbert's cum, he assumes - splatters onto his face.

"F..fuck..." Arthur whispers, shaking and leaning back to drop on the ground, sweat sticking his clothes to him. He hears Gilbert approach, and relaxes as the albino slides his blindfold offf. The light makes him flinch, and he watches Gilbert's blurry figure as he's tilted a bit so he can be untied. 

"How was that?" Gilbert asks, voice raspy.

"Mm...Good.."

"What do we say?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course."

Arthur is jolted from his orgasmic stupor when Gilbert smacks his ass, and he yells.

"I hate you." Arthur grumbles.

"Sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading i wrote this in school   
> http://deafseries.tumblr.com/  
> Comments > kudos


End file.
